Tekken Tag Tournament 2: Lust or Love?
by Pixylinx
Summary: Jun kazama returns to Tekken Tag Tournament 2 in hopes of seeing her son Jin Kazama and ex-lover Kazuya Mishima and saving the world from the Mishima Bloodline for once and for all. KazXJun
1. Kazuya?

**Tekken Tag Tournament 2: **

**Lust or Love?**

**Jun's POV**

I made my way to the reception desk and as I walked towards the desk I thought about my son, Jin. Oh how I miss my son, even though he started a war across the world. Then I thought about Kazuya and how the world favoured him as the worlds saviour, the world calling him "The Chosen One". Im the chosen one not him, he dosen't even want to help people or save the world from the horrible chaos that was done by our son.

I finally got inside my room in the hotel and locked the door and sat down and was thinking who I should have as my tag partner. Then all of a sudden someone knocked on the door, I opened the door to find Kazuya staring right into my face with his usual, famous, devilish smirk plastered on his handsome, scarred face.

"So you survived…Jun". Said Kazuya chuckling darkly, while gazing at Jun with lust in his eyes.

My heart thumped inside my chest, as I felt his breath on my face. "What do you want and why are you here, Kazuya?" replied Jun nervously. "I want to be your tag partner Jun…if thats alright with you?"

'Well I do kinda like Kazuya still and I have no tag partner' thought Jun. "well…ok, I suppose you can" Said Jun. "Ah good, good" Said Kazuya happily. Then he set his stuff down on the double bed and turned around to Jun, who didn't move the exact same spot from when she opened the door. "Your tense, Jun" Said Kazuya. "Tense, no no no I'm not tense Kazuya, I'm just happy you wanted me as your tag partner and all" Replied Jun smiling.

Kazuya smiles and walks towards Jun slowly. "Remember that time Jun, when we were attracted to one another." Said Kazuya playfully. "Yeah of course I remember who wouldn't." Replied Jun laughing.

**Kazuya POV**

I want her again, I really do want her right now, she looks so submissive and irresistible.

"Why do you want her, Kazuya. You know I don't like her so why are you doing this!?" Said a dark voice inside Kazuya's head known as 'Devil'. 'Shut-up Devil, think about it, if i get close to her I can able to corrupt her, and make her ours.' Replied Kazuya darkly. "But she is quite a challenge Kazuya, she is really strong, do you think you got what it takes?" Said Devil chuckling inside Kazuya's head, while Kazuya's red eye glows brighter. 'Yes, I will have her, we will have her devil, and thats a promise!' Replied Kazuya, laughing like a madman.

What will happen between them two? Find out next time!


	2. Meeting Old Friend and Son

**Outside the stadium**

A women in white clothes and black raven patterns going up her leg approaches Michelle Chang and Jaycee. Michelle couldn't believe her eyes when she saw who it was and thought she was long dead, 7 years ago!

"Jun!? Your alive? I thought you died from that being called Ogre?" Said Michelle shocked. "Hello to you too Michelle, and no I didn't die, I simply fled from there and have been in hiding ever since and training myself, both mind and physical strength.

Michelle signals Jun to sit by her and Jaycee on the bench. "I cannot sit and chat right now Michelle I got to be somewhere…family matters." Said Jun calmly. "Okay Jun, maybe next time, I'm in room 23 come round any time you want, and Jun…Im happy your alive and well, friend." Replied Michelle. Jun nods and hugs her old friend and heads off to find her son.

A young japanese man dressed with a white shirt and trousers with a long black trench coat walks to his room, while finishing his conversation with his bodyguard known as Nina Williams. Jin Kazama jumps to his bed while getting his favourite book from his bag and continues to read from the last checkpoint from the bookmark. Then in his mind he feels relief and a good, pure aura coming towards him and he closes his book and checks outside to see a women, his mother smiling back at him.

"Mum!?" Said Jin surprised and happy that this is no vision. "Hello son…may I come in?" Replied Jun smiling. "Of course you can…mum i thought you died, I tried searching through the debris of our house and couldn't find your body, I thought you died!" Said Jin Sadly. "I know you've been worried about me Jin, but I'm here now and besides I fled to survive, i tried to find you Jin, but I couldn't find you anywhere and plus he…was hunting me down… that creature." Said Jun remembering that heartbreaking night. "So where have you been all this time, eh?" Said Jin calmly. "I was in hiding Jin and plus I was training my body and spirit to come back and help stop the Mishima bloodline from creating more chaos around the world." Said Jun truthfully. Jun notices the tattoo on his upper arm and puts her hand on it and caresses his arm gently. "So mum who's your tag partner?" Said Jin. 'I can't tell Jin who I'm with because he won't like it…or will he? I don't know, oh god, what should I say?' thought Jun worried. "Uhh…well you see Jin I didn't team up with anyone until someone knocked on my door hoping to be my tag partner…will you hate me if I say who?" Said Jun with butterflies inside her stomach. "Just say mum I won't mind" Said Jin smiling. "Its…Kazuya, your father, Jin…" Said Jun worried for Jin's reaction.

"That wasn't so hard to say, was it mum? Why would I hate you for partnering up with someone that I…dislike? Your scared that I would spilt you two up from being tag partners and my reaction mum, aren't you." Said Jin, smart thinking. Jun frowns from hearing this knowing that he's spot on.

"Oh mum its fine really, if you want to chat with me or anything come to my apartment, I can give you money and gadgets if you want." Said Jin nicely. "Oh Jin I can't rely on you for stuff like that, I'm supposed to supply you stuff, your my son." Said Jun laughing.

"Anyway I got to go Jin, see you next time, my little pumpkin!" Said Jun kissing her son on the forehead. After waving his hand to his mum he locked his door and closed his eyes. 'Im so, so happy that my mum is indeed alive!' thought Jin happy and full laughter.

Next Chapter Soon!

Involving Kazuya and Jun.


	3. Dinner with Kazuya

**Back inside Jun's and Kazuya's apartment **

As Jun opened her door she smelt a scent of heated candles and the smell of food thats just been cooked and set onto the table in front of her with Kazuya staring at her surprisingly in his purple tuxedo, with his sexy smirk I adore. "Ive been waiting for you, Jun." Said Kazuya lustfully.

"Whats with all this Kazuya? Said Jun confused. "I just thought we could dine tonight, just you and me and spend some time together alone." Replied Kazuya while staring at Jun again. 'All in time Devil, all in time' thought Kazuya darkly. 'After dinner I want you to try and have her, just like 20 years ago, okay?' Replied Devil. 'Patience Devil, we will get our way with her soon.' Said Kazuya.

**After Dinner**

"Wow Kazuya, that was delicious!" Said Jun, while licking her lips. "You know me Jun, Im quite a good cook as well as being handsome." Replied Kazuya playfully. "Whats that over there behind you Jun?" Said Kazuya lying.

Jun turns around to inspect what Kazuya was going on about and without Jun knowing, Kazuya gets out a little bottle capsule, full of purple liquid and puts it into her red wine quickly. Then Jun turns back to a grinning Kazuya. "Only joking with you, Jun." Said Kazuya. Jun drinks the last of her red wine and smiles back at Kazuya and says "Thanks for the dinner, it was the most best night in a long time and thanks for cooking for me." Said Jun, respectfully.

Then Jun heads into their bedroom and changes into her underwear and then she makes her way into the bathroom to brush her teeth and makes her way to bed. Kazuya goes to the bedroom finding Jun already in bed and trying to get to sleep. "Jun" Said Kazuya. "Yes Kazuya?" Replied Jun. "Can we…you know, make love, like we did 20 years ago?" Said Kazuya, hoping that she would say yes.

"Why Kazuya?" Said Jun, hoping for an explanation for his announcement. "Well Ive missed you and your body." Replied Kazuya truthfully. "Oh kazuya! Of course you can sweety! Ive missed you too my dearest." Said Jun, lovingly.

**Morning**

*Yawn* 'What a night' thought Jun happily. 'Jun…Jun.' Said a dark evil voice inside Jun's head. 'What the…who are you!?' Said Jun inside her head. 'You don't remember this voice do you, let me introduce myself again…Im Devil, the power within Jin and Kazuya of the Devil Gene, now you remember.' Said Devil chuckling darkly inside Jun's head. 'How come your inside my head, Devil' Replied Jun, angrily. 'Im inside your head and body because of kazuya, darling. He put my essence into you when you didn't even notice. When you looked away, Kazuya put me in your glass of wine, which you drank.' Replied Devil, laughing too much.

Jun gasps at this and goes to find kazuya sitting on the sofa watching T.V.

"WHY KAZUYA!?" Said Jun, really pissed off. "What are you going on about, Jun?" Said Kazuya, concerned, even though he knows. "DEVIL! HE'S INSIDE MY HEAD BECAUSE YOU PUT HIS ESSENCE IN MY GLASS OF WINE LAST NIGHT DIDN'T YOU!?"

"Yes, yes I did but he will help you and I will help you gain more strength and for you to be able to defeat your opponents more easily and plus the benefits of the Devil Gene. Turning into a devil and able to have superpowers beyond what humans have. And one more thing…I want you to be my fiancee." Replied Kazuya, calmly.

"Fiancee? What? After what you did to me. You ruined my life now, with this stupid curse and my purity is diminishing!" Said Jun upset and worried. "It's not a curse Jun, it's a gift from me to you to help you out in serious situations." Said Kazuya.

"I love you Jun Kazama" Said Kazuya, announcing his love for her.

Find out what Jun's reaction will be like next time!


	4. Should I accept?

**Back at Jun's and Kazuya's apartment.**

"…" There was silence between the pair, for a whole minute. Jun is still processing those words inside her mind that Kazuya said to her.

"Look Kazuya, are relationship ain't the same as it was long time ago, were just friends now. If that's alright with you, Kazuya?" Replied Jun. Jun didn't know what to think and say to Kazuya about what he said to her, but her answer was clear.

"But Jun, I truly do love you, and so does Devil…" Said Kazuya, desperately. Kazuya and Devil both desired Jun from the beginning and wanted nothing more but to be with her for the rest of his days.

On the television a Tekken Tag Tournament 2 broadcast live from the arena was shown on the screen, announcing the Tag Partners and their matches. Jin Kazama says a speech to the world about the history of the Iron Fist Tournaments and a sudden change in his mood, which was shown to be happiness, due to knowing that his mother is alive and competing in the tournament.

Jun turns the T.V off. "Fine I'll accept the Devil Gene inside me, but it's just between you and me and no one else…got that?" Said Jun, giving up to Kazuya and Devil.

"What about you being my fiancee, Jun?" Said Kazuya.

Jun continues to glare at Kazuya for a minute and hears Devil inside her head telling her to say yes.

'Accept him Jun. Accept him! Become one with us!' Cackled Devil, hypnotising Jun's mind.

"Yes I will, Kazuya." Replied Jun. Jun wanted to be with Kazuya in the first place, back in Iron Fist Tournament 2, and now, she has him.

Kazuya comes towards Jun and kisses her long and hard for at least 5 minutes. Jun rips at Kazuya's shirt and Kazuya rips off Jun's underwear. They both fall on the sofa making love, just like last night.

**Afternoon**

"I love you Kazuya Mishima"

"I love you too Jun Kazama"

What has Jin got to say about the engagement ring on Jun's finger, find out next time!


	5. An Evil one, Romantic?

**Kazuya POV**

She's mine now. Mine. I finally have her within my grasp. How many years has it been? Oh yeah, just have to remember Jin's birthday and thats how many years we've been apart. I wanted to marry Jun when I was in power of the Mishima Zaibatsu, I was so fascinated by her and Devil admired her. I wondered what happened with Angel? 'Don't talk about that crazy, white winged chick, please. So unpleasant to talk about her right now. Knowing our luck, she might turn up in the tournament. So don't jinx us.' Replied Devil, angrily.

'I highly doubt that, Devil' Replied Kazuya in his mind. 'But just to be sure I'm going to be competing as well in my visible form. Time to reveal myself to my hosts. And especially to the lovely Jun. Her mind and spirit is so tasty it's actually making me take my time with her with me corrupting her body and soul.' Exclaimed Devil, lustfully. 'What do you mean your revealing yourself?' Replied Kazuya.

'Oh you'll see, look over to the mirror. Can you see me standing next to you?' Said Devil. 'Yes I can see you, but how are you going to come into reality?' Replied Kazuya. 'Touch my reflection, Kazuya'

Kazuya touches the glass reflection of Devil then a purplish bright light fills the room and slowly disappears. And standing in front of the mirror is Devil. A humanoid looking demon creature that looks like Kazuya, but with purple skin with sharp, pointed, burnt mounds on his shoulders. A long snake like tail with huge purple bat wings flapping a few times. And gold like horns arrowed behind his hair, with pointed elf ears and sharp canine fangs and two red eyes with a dangerous laser. And huge nasty talons on each hand and feet.

Devil then scans the room. He looks at Kazuya at first then see's Jun starting to wake up on the sofa. Devil cackles quietly to himself, knowing that he is now free from his cage.

**Jun POV**

I started to wake to the sound of evil laughing, I thought it was Kazuya. But I was wrong.

"How the…? What the? Devil is that you?" Said Jun, amazed.

"Yes my dearest and lovely Jun, it is I, Devil" Replied Devil, giving a wink and taking her hand and placing a passionate kiss on her top of her hand, while staring at her with love in his eyes and a sexy smile.

"Oh my Devil. I didn't know you were this romantic." Said Jun, amused. Devil's taloned hand reaches out gently to stroke Jun's smooth unblemished face, with great passion. Jun blushes and turns completely red and finds it hard to swallow.

"I got to get some food for tonight Jun, won't be long. Have fun with Devil." Said Kazuya, leaving the apartment.

"Your so beautiful, your a goddess. I want to have you, too long I've been waiting in the shadows for the Kazama's to leave you alone. All your life I've watched over you. Wanting you, to become my queen. Your the chosen one, my chosen one. My dearest love." Said Devil.

**Jin POV**

The updated pictures of the fighters are shown on the computer that Jin's looking at, but something else catches his eye. A ring on his mothers finger and not any random ring, it's an engagement ring. Jin's eyes bulge out of his sockets. "NO THIS AIN'T HAPPENING, THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR!. DAMN YOU KAZUYA!." Said Jin, pissed off and tears streaming down his eyes. Jin smashes the computer to the floor and punches into his desk.

"WHHHYYYY!?"

Poor Jinny :(

Next chapter soon


	6. Truth and heartbreak

**Jun POV**

"You were never out of the Kazama clans reach. Ive been waiting all your life for you to be with me." Explained Devil.

"I thought you wanted to kill me because I was in the way in Iron Fist Tournament 2 with saving Kazuya's soul and all. You hated me and now you like me?" Replied Jun, confused.

"I was so blind back then, I wasn't sure if it was you, but now I know for sure its you I want." Said Devil.

"But I'm getting married to Kazuya. I love Kazuya with all my heart, its unimaginable." Jun sadly replied.

"It wasn't Kazuya nor Jin that I wanted. It was you. Kazuya was only bait for you to grab hold onto." Explained Devil, carefully.

"Okay then if you love me would I be able to touch you, like your horns or tail?" Said Jun.

"Go ahead."

Jun strokes devils horns while feeling the bumpy texture of the horns on each delicate finger. Jun then holds devils big long snake like tail and for her to find out that it is not very heavy. Then all of a sudden his tail wraps round her little, curvy waist. Jun gasps at this and Devil laughs with amusement.

**Jin POV**

Jin is seen marching towards his mothers apartment. He then stops at her door and hears giggling and talking on the other side of the door. Jin, having enough of this he kicks the door down to find a purple bat winged creature holding his mother and kissing her. Jin's heart breaks into a million pieces and won't be able to sleep for at least 2-3 weeks.

"MUM, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM!?" Shouted Jin, full of anger.

"OMG! Jin it's not what you think!" Replied Jun desperately.

"YOU DISGUST ME! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!"

Then Jin storms out the room and into his apartment and cries into his bed.

Next chapter soon :)


	7. Tainted and Ruined

**Jun POV**

"NO! I don't want this Devil!" Jun's voice ringing out deafeningly. Devil was shocked by her outburst like that. He thought that she would want this, but obviously she dosen't. "Jun…I" Devils voice nearly cracking with anger and abandonment.

'This is the way it has to be, I'm with Kazuya now and plus your demon and I'm human. It dosen't make sense for us to be together, and it's ridiculous.' thought Jun. Devil smiles at her making her confused. "What are you smiling about, eh?" Said Jun angry. "I can read your mind, lovely" while Devil cackles as Jun hits him for going through her thoughts.

Then Devil stops cackling and goes serious while gathering his strength up to hypnotise Jun. Jun realises whats happening and tries to get out of his grasp. But it's too late, Devil squeezes Jun's arm tightly, revealing devil tattoo markings all around her body.

The last thing Jun remembers is Devils cackle…

* * *

**Devil POV**

I caught her in my arms carefully as she slipped away into unconsciousness and carried her to the bed and tucked her in. Devil then takes his index finger and touches Jun's forehead, which then creates a faint glow around her body of pure white then dramatically takes a vile, menacing purple aura. Devil smiles wickedly from his success.

'My queen is finally born!' thought Devil evilly.

Jun's eyes snap open, revealing blood red eyes staring at Devil lustfully.

* * *

**Jun POV**

Jun blinks and her eyes go back to normal. "W-where am I?" said a waking up Jun. She stares at Devil and he strokes her hairline and kisses her. Jun blushes and hugs him. "You fainted and I took you to bed" Replied Devil.

"Thankyou Devil." Said Jun, respectfully. The two stare at each other and smile.

* * *

**Angel POV**

'Oh no, Jun! I knew this would happen someday when I wasn't around! Her purity and innocence is tainted by the Devil himself. I have to stop this, somehow…' thought Angel while flying through the sky.

'But I'm so weak from the battle, 22 years ago, when I last battled with Devil…'

'I have to save her, no matter what, she is the key to a brighter future for the world and humanity'

Angel has showed up! What will happen? Find out next time!


	8. Good VS Evil

**Angel POV**

A white winged, female figure rushes to Jun's position, as fast as she can. But realises its too late. "Damn it, its too late! He's already reached in her pure soul." Says Angel, all upset and angry.

Then suddenly she sees Devil fly towards her while cackling his usual, evil laugh.

"Its too late Angel, she belongs to me now and no one else!" Cackled Devil while charging up his laser.

"Nothings ever too late, I can reach Jun again and purify her once more! Now get out of my way!"

As Angel finishes her speech Devil is done charging his laser and fires it accurately at Angel. Angel blocks this attack with her wings, as a shield of protection. Devil gets angered by this and tries a much more fierce laser attack on her. But angel gains her strength and unleashes a shockwave full of purity at Devil. Devil is seen falling and burning from the city below, but he manages to escape Angel and head back to Jun really fast.

* * *

**Kazuya POV**

Kazuya heads back to the apartment from his shopping trip for dinner. 'I just hope she likes this…' thought Kazuya. "Hello my lovely Jun, did you have a fun time with Devil?" Said Kazuya, curious.

"Yeah, yeah…he's a funny one. You know I was wrong about him. He ain't that bad at all. He's been treating me really nice." Replied Jun happily.

"Anyway I got our dinner for tonight I hope you'll like it, when I serve it up" Smiles Kazuya.

"I will Kazuya. I will." Replied Jun, kissing Kazuya on the lips.

* * *

**Jin POV**

In Jin's office is Raven, Lars, Alisa and Nina. Jin has created a meeting to try and lure his mother out of this fantasy of the Mishima Bloodline.

"So what do you think" Says Jin, expecting help.

"Well I… think that if your mom wanted to spend time with your…father…then let her, you can't control what she can and cannot do." Says Lars, confused.

"Please the lot of you, keep an eye on them" Replied Jin.

"We will."

* * *

**Devil POV**

"Oh your back Kazuya." Says Devil, expectingly.

"Yeah I just came through the door the minute you came, anyway lets eat" Replied Kazuya, chilled.

* * *

**Angel POV**

'Just you wait Devil, I'll prove you wrong and get Kazuya, Jin and Jun back to normal!' Screams Angel while trying to get out of the chains inside of an abandoned cathedral.


	9. First Fight!

**The Tag Tournament is starting and will Jun manage to break free from Devils grip…?**

The fighters make there way down the fighting arena, waiting to be chosen of their stage destinations for their Tag match.

While Jun is walking through the fighters, she gets some lustful stares from the men, she ignores them.

Jin stares at his mother concerned. In another crowd Lars and Alisa are watching from afar for Jun's safety and any weirdness that might take place.

Stage 1: Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazama VS King and Marduk.

Stage Destination: Moonlight Wilderness.

Kazuya and Jun take their fighting stances. "Die" Said Kazuya, arrogantly.

"Get Ready!" Said Jun, calmly.

King and Marduk take their fighting stances also. "I'll rough them up good for you" Growls King.

A loud roar then followed with talking…"You'll won't able to walk, after this!" Said Marduk, angrily.

Round 1: FIGHT!

King and Marduk run full speed towards Jun, thinking that she would go down easily only to be struck in the ribs with Jun's powerful roundhouse kick in both their midsections. Kazuya then commences his fatal lightening uppercut then followed with his powerful technique, which he perfected over the years of training, his lightening screw uppercut. Sending the two fighters on the ground defeated for the first round.

Round 2: FIGHT!

Jun and Kazuya then do some follow up juggles with bounds, then at the final moment, Marduk screams in agony from the massive head butt he received from Kazuya and then a face palm follow up attack from Jun, breaking Marduks jaw in the process. King is already panting and sweating from exhaustion and cannot put anymore fight into the battle and decides to collapse unconscious.

Announcer: Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazama Wins!

Some medics take care of the wrestlers, while Kazuya strolls towards Jun and takes her hand and walks back to the apartment.

**Jun POV**

"Wow, we did good didn't we Kazuya?" Said Jun, happily, but aching.

"We did brilliant, Jun" Replied Kazuya, smiling away at her.

"So, did everything go well, you two?" Questioned Devil, curiously.

"Yeah, everything went fine, Devil. We won the match against Craig Marduk and King! Im really happy we won, because to be honest they looked so powerful and bulky, I thought at one point that I would be slaughtered right there and then!" Explained Jun laughing. They all laugh...


End file.
